In Scars, We Are Alike
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: That damned man left us for another family! How could you have the 'love' to revive him! I don't care if we're not complete anymore! I don't want to see his damned face." With that I rushed out to the distant night, tears streaming down my face. ENVYOC
1. Prologue

**In Scars, We Are Alike**

_Prologue_

I stormed down the old dirt path with my boots clad in mud as the rain passed by. My blue State Alchemist uniform had tears here and there. I let out a sigh as I looked over my form. Even my hair wasn't spared from the random twigs and leaves that clung to my hazel brown locks. My hands were balled into fists as I strode through the road. The mud clung to my black boots but I paid no heed to such nuisances. I was fuming with anger.

"Colonel Mustang! Why'd you assign me to this task?!" I shouted to the wind and I was glad no one was around.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I stood in front of Colonel Mustang's office, 'Why of all people was I assigned to a dimwitted task?' I took hold of the solid gold piece of a door knob within my fingers and roughly twisted it. Doing so, I added my palm to push the door rough enough to earn a slam from the wooden barrier.

I was now trembling with rage, my fists shaking at my sides, "Where the hell are they?!" I seriously wanted to turn the damned tables over and vandalize the wall but that would strip me off of my rank and maybe get fired. I wonder if I'd able to be apply for a State Alchemist again if ever I get fired. As I was just about to release my anger into a tantrum, Riza had to butt in.

"Lieutenant Ross, if releasing your anger is something you need to do then please don't do such in the office." I dragged myself to my seat and plopped upon my desk. Being a military dog is such an annoying job. It drains me of my energy each and everyday. So this is me, Lieutenant Carmine Adelaide Ross. I wonder why my parents had given me such a _noble_ name, Adelaide. So I am basically the only daughter to the house of Ross. My family just like the Armstrong, descend from a long line of nobility and I was the heiress to everything my mother and father had.

Being a noble was boring, asides from attending the family business and the documents to ensure the rightful inheritance of the family. Then there was the family business, the maintenance of my family's banks all around the boundaries of Germany. I took a random piece of stapled documents. I skimmed over the contents and sighed, "The document for my inheritance from my parents." And with that I just plopped my head over my arms for a quick nap. Hoping that my dreams would be non-work related.

"_Papa." A young girl with short hazel brown hair and innocent emerald eyes walked into a office. Within her arms was a small caramel teddy bear with black beady eyes, her small baby blue dress swaying with each skip she made._

_At the sound of his daughter's voice, an older man raised his head as his eyes were concentrated upon the piles of paperwork on his mahogany desk. He let a smile grace his lips and he ushered the girl nearer and the child did so._

_She sat upon his lap and he tickled her small stomach, earning soft giggles from the child. But their little fun was interrupted by the ring of the phone and he set his daughter upon the olive green carpet to answer the call. "Yes, this Edmund Ross."_

_The young girl merely looked up to her father's face with curiosity running along her eyes and she gasped when her father got an angry expression upon his face. He quickly slammed the phone and he scooped his daughter unto his arms, "Carmine .We have to get your mother." He hurriedly took his leather suitcase and made his way to the door but upon opening it he was bombarded by a man. He looked no older than twenty with long dark green hair running down his back. A black bandana held his hair off his face with a red triangle upon the center of the cloth. He wore a midriff and a skort. His abdomen was shown, lean and flat. He had his hand upon his waist and a smirk playing along his lips._

_The young girl looked unto the man's crazed violet eyes as they looked upon her. They held anger. Hatred. But most especially they held…_

**Envy**.


	2. Chapter 1: The Riddle Of Dreams

**Chapter 1: The Riddle of Dreams**

_We trust the illusions of our minds_

_Play backs of what past we left behind_

_We rely on our ambitions_

_Forgetting of our life's missions_

_And when we are bound to regret_

_We think back of the things we have set_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I felt myself being shaken and the low voices that were rather inaudible to my ears, echoed throughout my sub-consciousness. I felt the hand shaking me on my arm and I drowsily slapped it off my arm while muttering incoherent words within my sleepy state. I heard the voices replaced with groans and I couldn't help but smile in my sleep. But then the silence was replaced by low chuckling and I scowled at the noise. No sooner I felt a finger poking me at my side and I jumped up, semi-awake to scowl at the person depriving me of my precious sleep. I was sure to have taken aback at the sight.

Colonel Mustang, yep, the one and only Flame Alchemist with an air of pride and an ambition of making female State Alchemists wear mini skirts, stood in front of me with a slightly annoyed look. I scratched the back of my ruefully and looked away from the Colonel's black eyes. "Sleeping at work again, Ross?" I heard the low voice of the Colonel and I gulped. "Ah, w-well, you see Colonel. I wasn't able to sleep quite well last night because of your _mission._" With the said word, I saw Colonel jumped back a bit and I couldn't help but let a smirk play along the corner of my lips. He looked away and sweat rolled down his face but he cleared his throat and regained his composure.

_That's Mustang to you._ I thought and I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "Well, I guess that's completely understandable. Then, I'll dismiss you early today so that you can rest, seeing as that mission appointed to you must have drained you." _Drained is such an understatement._ Having Hawkeye as a colleague sure did rub her attitude on me, not that I'm complaining or anything.

I straightened up my aching body and saluted, "Thank you sir." The colonel seemed to loosen up and he smiled at me, "Then be on your way, Carmine." I withdrew my arm to my side and exited the room.

It feels so nice to be free for any speck of work for a while. Wait, slash that. I sighed and remembered the stacks of paper at home that needed my attention. Apparently, my father, Edmund Ross, has been out of commission for quite a while. If a while is surmounted to approximately five years, two months, eighteen days, five hours and forty minutes. So maybe he did leave for a long time. I let a scowl crease my forehead remembering what he had told me before he left back when I was twelve.

"_I'll come back tomorrow morning. I promise."_

Ever since that day, my father never ever came back. Not even a single phone call or letter was sent to us. Mother had gone into hysterics after my father left, although at certain times she had control of her emotions. Thus with all this family conflict, I was left to be in charge of the family matters, and it was like thawing yourself in hardships of hell. And here I was hoping that I would be free from any form of adult responsibility until I reached the ripe age of eighteen.

I got some of the documents from the reception and proceeded to walking my way home. Central was quite homey nowadays as the news of Scar, the infamous killer of State Alchemists, roams the streets. I looked around, there were hardly any children playing upon the wide cement pavements of the city. I looked to the nearby flower shop, it was quite deserted. After the rise of Scar, citizens have been so afraid to roam the streets even let their children play in broad daylight was a prohibition. I took out my pocket watch, the insignia of me being a State Alchemist. I tucked it back in within the folds of fabric of my uniform and proceeded my way towards home. I wanted to solve this problem, somehow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I peeked into the house, the same scent of the familiar jasmine atmosphere hit my nose and I couldn't help but smile in appreciation. _Home_. Yes, I was home. I dropped the few things I brought upon the Oak coffee table that was propped within the circle of couches. I hurriedly went up to my room and took a quick shower to rid myself of the dirt and the odor that clung onto me during the fulfillment of my mission. The strong streams of water hit my body, cooling the excessive heat that was brought upon the uniform. I pressed my palms against the white tiles of the wall as the water continued to cascade onto my back. I tried my hardest to remember my dream but knowing that I had such a faulty memory for saving dreams, I nearly lost hope. Yet all I can remember was the very craze and hating pair of violet eyes and the jealousy that ran along each line of the eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mother. It's me, Carmine." I spoke as soon as I entered my mother's room. Seeing as she was in hysterics, I had to make sure she had to drink her medicines to subside the attacks of hysteria. She was quite sensitive of the people that dared to come to her and the last time it was our newest maidservant, luckily she managed to survive with a few cuts from my mother's hysterical fits.

"My dear angel." I missed my mother's tender voice. At certain times she would mistake me as a stranger and often I would be the victim of her hysteria but nowadays, I was so used to it. I caress my mother's cheek and took hold of my hand. "You're so big now, I'm afraid of losing you like your father." The smile upon my face faltered and I sucked in my breath to hold the tears that threatened to stray down my eyes. "Mother, you know I won't leave you." She let a sad smile upon my lips and tears streamed down her frail face. "Mother…" I embraced her and patted her back as she began to sob onto my white cotton blouse. I learned to cope with my mother's mood swings. Back when I was twelve I was extremely terrified of her fits that I locked myself with my room and hid under my blankets to drown out her screeches and the banging of furniture upon the wall. "Shh, Mother. It's all right, I won't leave you." Her sobs subsided and I took her out of my embrace. My mother was so fragile for that moment, and I knew that as her daughter I must protect her. From that little moment, I felt my mother stiffen as the door creaked open and I turned around to look as to who had entered.

I was frozen in my movements for at the doorway was none other than…

"Father."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I plopped myself upon the bed sheets of my four-postered bed, my brain was hacked by an annoying headache and even the painkillers couldn't mend the hammering pain. I walked over to the window to close the curtains as the sky above emitted the crimson and orange rays of sunset. I drew the cloths within my grasp and was about to pull them when three figures caught my attention.

They were standing in front of the doorway that led inside our house from our garden. They wore black clothing. One of them had striking olive green hair hair that ran down the person's back. He wore a black midriff with a short black skort to pair with. I could tell that he was a man despite his rather androgynous features, since he had a flat chest. Another of the figures was a women, rather pale but very beautiful with wavy hair cascading upon her pale shoulders. Her dress showed her assets and a weird symbol lay upon the lower portion of her chest, just an inch or two above her cleavage. And lastly the third figure is that of a fat man. He was bald and had an innocent look upon his face. I continued to gawk at them before I noticed the green-haired person's gaze was upon me. I quickly closed the curtains and laid under the covers of my bed. His violet eyes were so readable. They had hatred, anger and **envy** running within their depths.

I was slowly dipping into unconsciousness and somehow the man with the green hair seemed to answer something within my mind but drowsiness intoxicated my thinking and I was fast falling into the embrace of sleep.

Yet somehow, that man seemed to answer a riddle. A riddle spoken by my dreams. Somehow, yet I couldn't remember.


	3. Chapter 2: Inevitable Liaison

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA **

**Chapter 2: Inevitable Liaison **

_And when you wanted to forget_

_It only reminds you more and you burden with regret_

_Don't forget to flap those wings of yours, little butterfly_

_Because soon, you're just bound to say goodbye_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lot has happened ever since my father came back, more importantly; my mother was now smiling more than ever. I sat in front of my desk in the comfort of my room. The arrival of my father had surprised me and until this very hour of three in the morning of the month of April, I still can't shake the tremors of surprise that still clung to my body. Even my exhaustion from the previous day didn't lull me enough to bid myself to sleep. I had to resume my work as lieutenant, as soon as found that sleep was out of my grasp. And here I am, scrawling paragraphs after paragraphs of my written report of my previous mission for the Fuhrer. I was quite exhausted but the atmosphere deprived me of my wanted sleep. Maybe because my mind keeps on rushing the thoughts I have upon my father's arrival. I settled the pen upon my fingers over the sheets of white parchment upon the Mahogany wood. I ran my hand through my hair trying to relieve myself of the stress that has been caused. I stood up from my chair and walked to the window sill, letting the chilly dawn air play along the tendrils of my hair, soothing yet it was not enough to lull me.

I feel heat upon my cheeks and found the sun had raised, the golden sunlight pilfering into my room. I never tracked as to when time sleep had enveloped me in her arms. I stood up and stretched my body, my arms aching because of the area I slept upon. I looked over to the gray quartz clock that hung a few feet away from me and I could only gasp at the numbers that dawned on me. "I'm late!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I quickly dash from home to the military office; it was eight in the damned morning. Dammit! I paused myself and took a few deep breaths. Remember Carmine, a lady of your status should bring yourself well in public. I walked to the gates of the building and maneuvered myself through the halls of the said branch. Finally I was in front of the door that would lead me to Colonel Mustang's office but knowing him, he'd probably be waiting to lecture me for my tardiness. I sucked in a breath and twisted the knob, pushing the door to gain entry to the room. The sunlight from the window blinded me for a second.

"Oh! Lieutenant Ross!" It was Falman who spoke and I shielded my eyes from anymore abuse from the golden rays of light. I looked around the room, keeping my hand upon my forehead in doing so. There were only Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fury around. I looked closely at Mustang's desk but he really wasn't there even the first lieutenant. I turned my back to the window and rubbed my eyes a bit, "Do any of you guys know where the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye are?" They scratched their heads and swayed them thereafter. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I walked over to my seat and began to asses through my paperwork as soon as I seated myself. This surely was going to be a long day.

I let out a yawn as I finished my paperwork. Paperwork is boring. Period. I always wondered as to why military people had to assess paperwork on the first place when they're usually in the frontlines of battle but that idea was when I was a young naïve child. I looked out to the window; the sky had melted to a firry red violet hue. Sun down. Accompanied by my thoughts was the ever so loud growl of my stomach, I looked around with a blush of embarrassment upon my cheeks but no one was around, only me. Odd, I never noticed my colleagues exit but that's my greatest flaw. I put my whole concentration onto one thing and I forget all others. I pushed myself up and straightened the crumples upon my uniform's fabric before exiting the room.

"Yo, Ross!" I heard a very familiar man cried and I turned my attention and found that it was none other than Maes Hughes, aka the person who always annoys Colonel Mustang. I straightened my posture and saluted, "Sir Hughes." He chuckled and patted me on the head, "Really, Carmine. No formalities when it's just the two of us." I relaxed and smiled at him. He really was like a father figure, Elysia is so lucky to have him as a dad. I'm quite jealous. "So I heard your father came back after how many years was that?" I looked down, my gaze upon the oil black boots that I had worn, "Five years." I dug my hands into the pockets of my coat and sighed, I really acted like a boy at times. "Well, I guess it must be reassuring to have your father back." He smiled and patted my shoulder like a father would and he looked at his wristwatch, "Well, I need to be going. Gracia will be off shopping and I'll be watching over Elysia. I'll being seeing you around then Carmine." I nodded and he went off to the main entrance of the headquarters. When I no longer saw his figure, I balled my hands into fist.

"If only you knew as to how his arrival meant the opposite of what you thought, Maes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The cafeteria was extraordinarily quiet but then again it was late in the afternoon and here I am eating my lunch when I should be eating dinner at home. "Oh, it's you Lieutenant Ross, fancy seeing you here." I looked up to see the Fuhrer, King Bradley, with his trusty secretary, Juliet Douglas at his side. I stood up and saluted. "Now, now, what are you doing eating here so late in this afternoon, Miss Ross?" he kept that smile upon his face. I rubbed the back of my head ruefully and a blush had stained my cheeks. "Well, I was too concentrated in my paperwork to notice the time, Fuhrer." He gave me that warm smile of his and I quickly straightened myself as I was in the presence of a superior officer. "Hmm, quite a good trait of a soldier to be responsible but you should also be responsible of your body." I nodded my head, "Yes, Fuhrer. I'll try to keep myself on time with my meals in the future." I cast a glance at his secretary, paranoid that she was very silent. With the emphasis on VERY.

"I heard your father arrived last night." The Fuhrer's statement caught my glance. "Yes, sir." He had tucked both his hands behind again, a posture that made one know that he was superior and that he had pride in achieving goals. Pride, something I barely have for myself. "Well, I best be going so you may continue with your meal that is before the food gets cold." I chuckled and saluted once again as the Fuhrer took his leave. He exited the cafeteria and I sat back on my seat, the silver fork in my hand as I chewed on my steak. "My father sure is famous. He goes, it's the talk of the town and when he comes back, it has the same effect as well." I looked over the now empty rows of tables that were for the State Alchemists. Then a question popped into my head.

_What's the purpose of the Fuhrer in the canteen?_

I shrugged at the thought and proceeded to eat my meal, anticipating myself to be grateful of my father's arrival. And I will be sifting my thoughts again. I really hate surprises.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house was livelier when I came home, the familiar sound of orchestrated instruments hung in the air from the phonograph at the corner. The heady smells of delicious food wafted to my nostrils and I walked to the kitchen. I heard giggling and mumbled voices behind the wooden door that led to the kitchen. I pushed the door from its closed state and stuck my head into the kitchen. I quickly closed it and made a dash to my room, panting and sweat trailed down my brow. _I did not just see that!_ I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. My father surely didn't change ever since he left. I could remember walking unto the same scene that happened five years prior from now. And to think they would be making out on the kitchen counter.

"Ewwww…" I commented as the silence listened.

For a man of thirty-nine and a woman of thirty-six, my parents are still quite young and they have me as a daughter who is now seventeen and I would be eighteen soon. And I had always remembered my father weeping at my feet back when I was nine telling me that he wants me to be his little girl always and that he wished I'd stay with him 'til he'd grow old. My father really is old-fashioned. I couldn't help but smile but that smile was quickly swiped by my frown.

I looked at my palm, letting my anger run through my veins. _Father, what took you so long? You told me you'd be back next morning after you left but you lied. Why is that? And you left mother alone too, you made her insane. I had to be the victim of insanity._

Damn. I need to control myself from drowning myself in too much self-pity. Well, I guess it's better off than being too full of me. As they say, Vanity is a sin. I was momentarily caught off from my thoughts by the knocks on my door and I opened the door revealing none other than my father. He smiled at me with his wide lips and pulled me into a hug. I quickly pulled away from his hug. Remember: I hate surprises.

I loosened up myself and the man before me chuckled, "Still don't like surprises, Carmine? You haven't changed." I studied my father's physical appearance. His beard was now shaved whereas the previous night it was already long. He had grown his chocolate brown hair and it was neatly kept into a ponytail. His loving emerald green eyes spoke of happiness. He was quite burlier than before although it surprised me as to why since he was growing old and not growing young. Then so suddenly tears run down his eyes, "My precious daughter is so big now!" If he had expressed that in public, I would honestly shoot myself in embarrassment. "Father…" I lamented. "You will be an adult when you reach your upcoming birthday! I will not be able to keep you as my little girl anymore!" He was embracing me now and I had the difficulty of prying him off but I was successful and I had thrown him out of the solitude of my room. He went away as soon as he stepped out of my room. I went to the bathroom and undressed myself as I turned on the shower. Oddly enough, my father reminded me of Maes. A father who is so engrossed with his daughter but I must say Elysia is so cute.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was safely under the covers of my bed and at the brink of sleep when I heard an explosion outside. It alerted my senses, rendering me immune momentarily from drowsiness. I rushed to the window and looked out, a house about a kilometer from ours was in flames and I quickly looked at the surroundings, the house lights were turned on. A few citizens watched as the flames licked the home of another person. I couldn't just stand and watch so I quickly took my coat and pocket watch. I got out of my room in a frantic dash to aid.


	4. Chapter 3: Stranger In Our Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Chapter 2: A Stranger in Our Home**

_You are fooled by the appearance_

_Drawn into its promises_

_And when you get a second glance_

_All fate reverses_

_Blood runs cold in our veins_

_And we see all our sins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I rushed out of my bedroom as fast as I could. Apparently the whole commotion had awakened everyone in the house even the house maids weren't spared. I dashed down the long flight of stairs and I found my father upon the open doorway. His eyes were wide with surprise. I stopped beside him, bracing his shoulders and shaking him slightly to get him out of his daze. "Father! What's wrong? You're so pale!" He turned his eyes upon me and let out a breath. "There's a nearby fire, Carmine." He answered and I calmed down a bit. "I know, that's why I'm going." He drew a step back but grabbed hold of my arm before I was out of the doorway. "No, you can't go! It's too dangerous!" I scowled; didn't he want me to be a State Alchemist back when I was younger?! I harshly withdrew my hand, "And danger is something a State Alchemist encounters each and every day, father. I must be going." But that didn't cease him and he took hold of both my shoulders in a firm grip. "No, Carmine! It's too dangerous!" I flailed my arms but it was no avail. "Release me father! I have to help the civilians!" He let out a hearty laugh and I froze, "Civilians?! They're only a bunch of people of the lower class! Why would you want to help those dogs?" I took the moment and escaped his grasp. Before I ran out of the gates, I stared at my father for a moment. My eyes wide with shock. Utter shock. _This isn't my father from five years ago…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I ran to the area where the heat of the flames originated. Citizens gazed at the sidelines, fear and anxiety within their eyes as they never left the dancing fire from their gaze. I quickly squeezed amongst the standbys. The officers had gathered around the house, the alchemists trying desperately to extinguish the flames that never ceased in their wake. "Lieutenant Ross!" I heard someone call my name and found out it was the Fuhrer and along with him was Colonel Mustang. I saluted, and I was quite aware that Roy Mustang was eyeing me up and down. I glanced at my side and drew my coat to my frame. Was it my fault that I wear a tank top and shorts to sleep? Well, it would be quite surprising with my status as one such as me would be expected to wear elaborate night gowns but I guess I'm quite grateful since I'm able to dash into action without having the need to dress up to help my fellow colleagues.

"Lieutenant Ross, I see that you were quite in a hurry." The Fuhrer cocked an eyebrow while the smile never left his face. "Ah, well you see, sir. I was really in a hurry in case my assistance was needed." He let out a chuckle, "You're quite a fine comrade, Miss Ross, but I'm afraid that we can count on the soldiers present here to put out the fire. Now, please do carry along and as a fine young lady of your estate, I believe that you deserve an ample amount of sleep." I could only blush in embarrassment and rub my arm, "O-oh." I straightened up and saluted, "Thank you, sir." With that I jogged towards home but from a distance I could here the distinguished voice of Roy Mustang, "Are you sure of letting her go, sir?" But I merely hasten my pace, trying not to hear any more of their conversation.

"Ah, Lieutenant Ross, I would like to speak to you of a special mission. Details will be briefed upon to you, tomorrow. I do hope you would cooperate." I straightened up and saluted one last time before breaking into a sprint to continue my way home.

The sky was still dark, I turned to where the fire was and found only the rising smog of what the burning element emitted. I rubbed my palms against each other as I noticed the temperature began to drop. I looked up upon the road, the gates to our house was just a little farther now. I had decided not to run back home. First of all, I was sprinting down the road. Second, I wanted to enjoy the view of the city while it was dawn. Even though I am a State Alchemist, my mother, most of all, disagreed to me staying up late since I was still a _young lady_ and that I _haven't reached adulthood_, that means being eighteen. Yet, since my father has returned my mother has loosened up and has been cheerful but…

I don't know if she has noticed it but my father…My father….

_My father now isn't what he used to be five years ago…What happened to him?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hate retreated to my bed as soon as I entered the house, my father was not upon the living room to greet me with a lecture. Odd… I proceeded to ascend the steps that lead to my room, listening intently for another sound other than my breathing for my feet worked with gentle pressure to remain soundless. I glanced at my parents door and then to mine. It only took me two strides until I reached my parent's bedroom door. The door was slightly ajar and I took the opportunity to look inside. It was silent like the rest of the household but surprisingly it was only my mother who was in bed. I pushed the door more to get a better view of the room but I found no presence of my father. My eyes darted to the bathroom within the room. Maybe he's just inside the bathroom.

I took the small metal piece into my grasped and pulled the door shut as silently as I could then I proceeded to my room to resume with my rest, unaware the eyes that lingered upon my figure, menacing my every move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I heard the ever annoying chime of my alarm clock at my bedside table but I was groggy from waking up quite early. I peeked from my pillow since I slept with my face facing the pillow; it was a wonder as to why I wasn't suffocated by such. Brushing the thought, I pressed the button on the clocks head ceasing the nuisance of a wake up call. It would be so nice to go to sleep but I had to be present at work, I vaguely remembered the Fuhrer's request. So I HAD to be present. Period.

I did my morning rituals and proceeded to dress myself with my uniform when I heard a knock at the door. "Yes, come in." I had buttoned my uniform when the door opened revealing my smiling mother. "Carmine, come down. We're going to have breakfast with your father and he's anxious to see you off to work." With that she closed the door and I plopped myself on my bed. I ran my hand over my hair; I had decided to cut it short, just reaching my shoulders and a rubber band to keep it in place. I looked at my full-length mirror, a fringe obscured the balance of my face some bangs along the side my face. My hair was similar to Edward Elric's although I had a hazel brown fringe to counter the golden strands of his bangs that stood on his head. I took my belt and placed my gun holster along the leather material, slipping it through the belt holes of my uniform. Once secured, I slipped my gun into placed and clipped my State Alchemist pocket watch to end my uniform. I straightened my clothing and made my way out of the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, hearing the familiar click of my bedroom door's lock. I twirled the key ring with my index finger before tucking it in my the blue pockets of my attire.

I walked into the dining room, my black boots soundless against the maroon carpet beneath my feet. I looked at the people settled along the long cherry wood table; both my parents were seated in their appropriate places. It was quite nostalgic seeing the old seating arrangements as it was five years ago before time made us abandon the use of such seating. I seated myself upon the table, the maids were now setting the plates and I took my table napkin and settled it upon my lap before picking the salad fork and digging into my Cesar salad. I had a knack of eating vegetables during breakfast, something I had inherited from my mother which she had abandoned when I was young. I glanced at my father, he was eating breakfast silently and to my mother, the same, but they weren't giving off a foul or depressed aura. I shook myself from unimportant thoughts and enjoyed my vegetable salad as the sun filtered through the glass of the dining room window, illuminating the room. Despite the cheery gold rays of the sun, I couldn't shake off the feeling of evil within the premises of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stepped into the Colonel's office immediately recognizing the groans and yawns of my companions. I looked at them, each were drowsy and even Havoc decided to sleep on his desk. Hawkeye was weary-looking and she was nodding, trying her hardest to avoid falling into the deeper embrace of sleep but she was very drowsy-looking. Roy was nowhere again and his seat was bathing with the golden morning sunlight. I drew my chair back and sat upon the wooden furniture before scanning my documents. I had asked the front desk if the Fuhrer had arrived but I guess I was a little early seeing as he wasn't around. Maybe he went to his mansion for the night or investigated the cause of the fire. I yawned and stretched my arms overhead before I could be tempted to sleep. The door opened and the familiar throat-clearing cue echoed in the room. Everyone was awake, standing and saluting, our all too favorite Colonel had arrived…with bloodshot eyes. I tried my hardest to stifle my laughter at Mustang's haggard look; even Breda, Havoc, Falman, Fury and even Hawkeye were amused by our superior's look. He yawned and we loosened up. I looked over at the open doorway and found the familiar placid face of the Fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas. I excused myself from the office and followed the woman to where I would be meeting the Fuhrer.

After a series of hallways and many doors, we finally reached the Fuhrer's main office and Juliet Douglas stepped aside, giving way for my entrance. I nodded towards her, acknowledging her guidance and twisted the door knob. I looked inside the room, it was quite ordinary. The walls were white; there were little furniture in the room which was used quite often. Two filled Oak bookshelves were situated at the east portion of the room and in the middle north was the desk with the Fuhrer sitting leisurely in his seat. I gulped and closed the door as the Fuhrer stood and spoke, "Welcome, Lieutenant Ross. Now I shall tell you of your special mission." I took a seat upon the chair that was seated in front of the wooden desk; the chair had a red velvet cushion to be sat upon. I took my seat and waited patiently for my superior to talk. King let a chuckle before clearing his throat, "Are you quite aware of the rapid cases of Human Transmutation nowadays?" I nodded and he continued, "In that case, I shall be assigning you this mission to gather as much information of the products of the failed Human Transmutations or as we commonly call them 'Homunculus'." I let a soft gasp escape my mouth and my eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I regained my composure. His smile never faltered and his eye remained close, like he never changed his face. "Will you do this special task I asked of you, Lieutenant Ross? Do not worry for the Elric brothers have sustained some information of the Homunculus in the Central Library." I nodded as cold sweat trickled down my brow. "Yes, sir. I'll accept this special mission." The Fuhrer's smile widened and he replied, "Good. You will be free of other missions while doing this task. Dismissed." I stood up and saluted before I exit the room. I let out a breath that I never knew I was holding while I wiped some beads of sweat trailing down my face with the back of my hand. I didn't know how lucky I was to get a special task from the Fuhrer himself. I quickly jogged my way through the hallways and headed to the Central Library to borrow the documents about human transmutation, especially the latest record of the Homunculus that was taken from the Elrics.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was having a hard time trying to balance the numerous books that I needed as I walked my way home. I looked over the pile and found that the familiar flourish ebony metal barricades of a tall fence that was connected to our gate was nearby and I straightened the books, avoiding any catastrophe. The moment I reached the gates, a maid was waiting for me. "Young mistress Carmine, please let me take those." I smiled at her, 'Don't worry Anna. I can handle them. Please do open the doors for me." The older woman rushed to open the door for me and I slipped into the house. I settled the books upon the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of sold water as refreshment when I came back, I saw my father stern-faced with his eyes glued to the contents to the book. He threw the document on the floor and took another one and then he flung the book to the others and then he glanced up at me. I was flabbergasted and dead on my steps. He gave a malicious grin and stalked out of the living room, ascending through the steps then vanishing from my site. I shakily walked to the thrown objects and picked them up after I settled the glass of water on a solid surface. I placed the books upon the wooden furniture.

_He is not father…_

_Not the father I awaited after five long years…_

_Not the father whom my mother cried for day and night…_

_Who is he truly?_

_There's a stranger in our house…_


End file.
